pikafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Selene (Ten Tails)
| frontier brain = | symbol = | relatives = | hometown = Watsonia City | residence = Watsonia City Gym | story debut = Gible, Gabite, Garchomp! | movie debut = }} Selene (やみこ, Yamiko) is the Gym Leader of Watsonia City, specializing in the -type Pokémon. Overview Character Selene is the sixth Gym Leader of the Hora League, as well as the youngest leader in Hora, next to Lorraine. She gives out the Void Badge to those who managed to defeat her. She is a specialist in the Dark-type, though she also enjoys taking part in Pokémon Contests. Originally, she was an orphan, growing up in the care of the Gym trainers that would eventually become her loyal followers, until she was made the Gym Leader at the young age of ten. She makes her debut in the series in Gible, Gabite, Garchomp!, where she is venturing to Port Kardinal for the "Tour de Kardinal" Contest. She meets Silus and friends on their own way to the Contest, meeting them on the breezy Route 13. Personality Selene is fiercely competitive, not only in her Gym battles, but also in the Pokémon Contests she takes part in. This can cause her to appear fiery and vain, even when she doesn't mean it. She seems to care a great deal for her Pokémon and has an outstanding relationship with each of them. In Gible, Gabite, Garchomp!, she shows a fierce respect for Wallace; getting violent when he is talked poorly of. Pokémon On hand , which started out as her first Pokémon, who was originally a . She is both Selene's main battling Pokémon, as well as her most powerful. It is, according to her, the reason she fell in love with the Dark-type. }} , which participates in most of her Gym battles. It is extremely well trained, especially when it comes to the use of its Ability . Selene claims that she has never lost a Gym match in which she has used Zoroark. Zoroark's known moves are , , , and . }} , which primarily participates in her Pokémon Contests. Like of Zoroark, it is extremely well trained, primarily in Contest combinations, designed to maximize her appeals in front of the judges. It is rarely used in Gym battles. Sableye's known moves are , , , and . }} , which, along with Zoroark and Tyranitar, serve as one of her main battling partners. It is particularly well trained in the art of battles, being one of her best battle partners when it comes to her Gym matches. Umbreon's known moves are , , , and . }} . Like Sableye, it is primarily used in Contests, and was likely specifically caught for the Tour de Kardinal's water-race-appeal. Carvanha's only known move is . }} On this wiki Selene's main incarnation on the wiki seems to be different from the incarnation that appears in the ''Light & Dark'' series. While sharing similar backgrounds, they have noticeably different Pokémon teams (though even then, they share similarities). According to the the author, this difference stemmed from a disagreement between himself an his co-writer on Selene's appearance. While the author preferred an anime image, which was strikingly similar to the Vocaloid Selene's appearance was based on, his co-writer felt that the Vocaloids should remain the standard for the Hora Gym Leaders. To settle the disagreement, the author agreed to create an "anime-only", per say, version of Selene (this incarnation), that would appear only in his series. Appearances Trivia * Selene is the first Gym Leader to be shown with a full team of six Pokémon. She is only one of two Hora Gym Leaders to have a full team, the other being Ryan. * Selene is the second Gym Leader seen outside the natural, numerical order, in the series, the first being Lorraine. * Selene is the first Gym Leader to be seen outside of her Gym before being challenged in it. She is also the first to be battled outside the Gym, as well as the first who doesn't, initially, offer a three-on-three match with her challenger. * She is the first Gym Leader to defeat Silus in a battle. External Links Category:Gym Leaders Category:Minor Characters in Light & Dark